


Another Day of Convention

by Cheerful_af



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, a little bit of non con hahaha, does that count, thought it would be pwp but turned out not
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: 我真的只是想寫PWP阿
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 6





	Another Day of Convention

**Author's Note:**

> 警告和棄權  
> ＞我不擁有角色，我只擁有ooc。  
> ＞擦邊。  
> ＞這篇（可能）還沒完喔。  
> ＞Nagi有點太浪漫了對不對而且怎麼看都是作者其實沒有想好結局而且原梗只是pwp（我真的只是想讓他們去浴室打炮而已）。  
> ＞第一次寫小偶像，哪裡有問題的話還請多多指教（大哭）。

攝影棚傳出幾乎震耳欲聾的感謝聲，Nagi的古怪口音是其中一個。他擦了擦汗，在心中默默宣告一個工作的結束。但不同以往的激動，他只是踏出攝影棚，用稍嫌粗暴的方式解開作為新品的西裝外套，甚至沒有多看跟他搭檔的女模特一眼。  
他累翻了。  
這麼想起來，這星期根本沒有所謂的周末。工作邀約不停擠進他的行程，直到明天才有為期一天的空檔。他累得連如何度過這個休息日的計畫都沒有，大概真的會一整日張不開眼。這聽起來挺不錯的，睡一整天。  
然而手機開始它無情的震動。他根本沒看是誰打來的便接起，「您好，請問……」至於如何開口的，大約語畢兩秒後他便忘了。  
〝Nagi！接起來就代表拍攝結束了吧？辛苦了！你明天休息一天吧？我去買支香檳慶祝好嗎？〞  
是三月。Nagi有些不知該如何回應，這幾天的記憶回灌，他想起自己有多久沒和三月說話。即是只是訊息也總是斷斷續續，內容更幾乎被工作內容和普通的問候給占滿。他想起來自己多久沒對三月說起「愛」這個字。對話紀錄是他已讀三月最後傳的訊息，「辛苦你了！休假日等你回家！」這樣，沒有下文。但三月還記得他明天休假，三月總是什麼都記得。  
〝Nagi？〞他彷彿可以聽到對方睜大眼並偏過頭。  
「我、我現在回去。我現在就回去。」他急著說話，本來就不容易聽懂的口音變得更難以辨認，「等我，我很快就回去。」意識到上句話的模糊，他再度補充。他們約定好，在工作場合接電話時不能透漏對方的名字，僅為了不要讓無關的人多嘴。天知道他有多想大喊三月的名字。三月早就因為Nagi在工作場合對自己的過度關照而生氣過不少次，他總是叨唸著偶像自覺並且根據狀況對Nagi頒發一條又一條的新規定。雖然遵守它們很辛苦，但同時他也覺得自己是幸運的，畢竟有個這麼懂事的戀人。  
三月在電話的另一頭笑起來，〝知道了，知道了，又不是第一天聽你說話了。〞  
「OK. Get the champagne on ice baby. I’ll be there.」臉上微笑一定傳遞過去了，他知道。疲態消失無蹤，他大步走向電梯，英雄一樣地掛掉電話。  
這句才真的聽不太懂呢，三月無奈地想。

天色完全暗下來前，三月聽到幾個試圖用鑰匙開門的碰撞聲。他跑上前，替門板對面的人開門。  
見到他會哭出來。明明只是一個多禮拜，他卻知道自己會哭出來；明明自己一直是那麼討厭這樣，他卻難以抗拒哭泣，尤其面對這個人。那張冰冷北歐大陸養育出的臉龐貼上他的視網膜，他們的髮絲幾秒內便因擁抱相融，一叢叢交錯像黃昏那樣令人安心的顏色。  
只有與這人擁抱能使Nagi的臉龐從裡到外地溫暖。金髮男人將上身低下，試圖更靠近矮他一截的男人。  
那個人的溫度太高了。  
「Oh，三月，你在哭嗎？」他將對方抱得更緊，「沒事的，我回來了啊。」  
「我……」他試圖說「我沒有」，但它脫口的方式不正確。  
「我好想你！」他幾乎大吼，「可能、可能我只是太無聊了……」  
「Hey，三月，聽我說。」他打斷對方忙亂中找的藉口，「抱歉這幾天一直沒好好跟你說話。」「Nagi，不是你的錯哦，」聞言，他立刻抬頭笑著對他，眼眶的淚未乾。  
「我要更獨立才行啊，怎麼能輸給年紀比我小的人呢！」三月哈哈大笑起來，Nagi的神情則幾乎相反。  
「三月……」「你叫我把香檳冰起來對吧？你說Ice……什麼的。」他走向冰箱，將已經冰透的香檳拿出，「Nagi，你往前站一點。」他下指令，對方聽話地向前。  
軟木塞隨著清脆聲響飛到Nagi上未脫下的防風夾克上，他往後縮了一點，「你也學會這招了啊？」忘了開香檳之前的對談並走向對方。三月笑了笑，沒什麼回應。他們只是像每個冗長的工作行程結束後那樣，開香檳，看Cocona，因為三月租的公寓裡沒有高腳杯，他們會直接舉起酒瓶，彷彿灌礦泉水一樣喝它。如果三月想喝更多，他會自己喝起清酒來。只要喝得夠多，最後他們會做愛，因為不用在乎明早幾點幾床，更因為三月不會像平常那樣害羞卻硬要逞強。  
今天是其中一個三月想喝更多的日子。他先醉了，而Nagi忽然想起自己還沒洗澡。  
「Wanna take a shower？」  
「Wha……what？」  
「要一起洗澡嗎？」他低頭去嗅幾乎睡在他懷裡的人，「三月聞起來很臭。」  
「你呀……」三月一面用他僅剩不多的意識坐起身子，一面想著外國人是不是都特別直白，「把我扛進去就隨你吧。」  
「遵命，my dear.」

在三月的胡言亂語和奇怪動作下，金髮男人經過一番折騰才將自己的衣服褪去。雖然Nagi預料到了，但三月醉得比平常誇張，根本站不穩。他讓三月坐在馬桶上，往浴缸裡頭加水才回頭替他換下衣服。  
「Nagi，你在、嗝、幹嘛？」  
「幫你脫衣服。」他很老實地回答。Nagi不喜歡也不懂得如何照顧喝醉的人，大概是和三月一起住之後才開始學會這些不知還會在哪用上的技能，「等等要把你放到浴缸裡。」  
「洗澡啊……」喝醉的男人若有所思起來，「啊，剛剛的確是。」接著不知為何地笑了起來。  
「Nagi總是說到做到呢。」三月終於結束笑聲說道，「我喜歡這樣、這樣、的Nagi。」

金髮男人知道，說到做到的人是對方。

「吶，Nagi，」此刻他身上沒有衣物，而他嘴裡喊的人方才站起，正愣在原處，幾乎出神地看著他。  
他橙色的瞳孔是泛紅濕潤的。那個橙色的男子本該永遠安穩，本該永遠笑著。  
「我的視野在轉耶。」他忽然碰上Nagi的性器，不知何時開始的半勃。  
「這樣可能會好一點吧？」他低頭將那根性器含進嘴裡，Nagi忽然覺得什麼也做不了，只是任由對方濕熱的嘴纏上他的陰莖。  
三月的嘴很珍貴，他不想這樣使用。  
「三月……三、」他也低下頭。三月認真地替他吸吮。他的腦袋猶如被酒精給操縱似地不停前後晃動，速度毫無規則地快慢交錯。

和泉三月做什麼都很認真。

Nagi皺了好幾次眉頭，三月才終於被他推開，「三月，三月，聽我說。」他蹲下身，跟三月一樣的高度，「你不開心，我也不開心。」他吻他，一個乾燥卻溫暖的吻。  
「幹嘛打斷我！」他依然抱怨道。  
「你看，你的眼睛。」Nagi將拇指撫過他的眼眶，「是眼淚。」  
「大笨蛋，我又看不到我的眼睛。」他喃喃著，難得覺得自己做了一樁好事卻被打斷。  
「你可以看我的眼睛，三月，裡面有你的眼睛，所以你哭的時候我也會哭。」  
Nagi的眼睛像冰，但面對自己時總是會碎裂。三月想，他發現裡頭真的有自己，那對不屬於這塊土地的眼裡有他。橙色瞳孔貼上藍色鏡面，顏色雖可笑卻溫暖。  
他們對視了不知多久，三月將腦袋埋進對方的手臂，大哭起來。他幾乎不符合年紀的聲音迴盪在這個小空間中，Nagi知道，三月今晚會有個好夢。  
他最後笑起來。  
「你還真的哭了耶！」他這麼說。Nagi意識到自己的眼角是潮濕的，也笑起來。

眼淚被洗進浴缸後，他們打破常規地睡了個好覺。


End file.
